


Nandarou's story

by Shelby_M



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Angst, English, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nandarou's POV through the events of Tokyo Babylon and end of X/1999. The name of Subaru's shiki is stolen from shoten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nandarou's story

She came to me in our world of the void by herself. She approached me after a while, when my master met her master for the second time. She didn't know this. Just like her master, the cute one, she thought it's the first time they see each other. She was very pretty, and just as shy as the cute one. Luckily, I'm more of a gentleman that my foolish master, so I wasn't teasing her, and I think she might even like me. Who would've thought that white crows would be so adorable. She told me her name is Leone.

* * *

Leone and I played all day today. Our masters were busy on a date and cuddling, so they didn't need us for the work. Leone doesn't know what my master is doing for living though. I mean, his real work. Like the cute one and his same-looking sister. Nobody knows. My master can be a great actor when he wants. Sometimes I catch myself thinking it would be nice if he really was this way. After all, the cute one is such a good child. But I know better, don't I? Sometimes it makes me sad.

* * *

Master sent me to help the cute one today. It was… interesting feeling. He was so warm, when I was sitting on his shoulder as he talked to that girl in dream. The cute one gives off the feeling of pure goodness. I like him. Master laughed with me later, saying he had a love rival. I thought how I'd like to believe it was true, that he loved the cute one. Because then I could stay with Leone as well. I like how soft her feathers are. She's as shy and cute as her master. And also very pure and innocent.

* * *

Been watching whole day with Leone, how our masters are being cute in their place again. Leone asked why is it that my master always must embarrass the cute one. I answered that maybe he just wants the boy to open up to him. I don't really know. I'd like to say it is just a good-nature teasing, but something tells me he merely wants to prove to himself that this child is so naive and oblivious to everything dark around him, that he can do anything he wants. I hate the fact I'm hiding from Leone who master is. But I'm forbidden to talk.

* * *

Master was hurt badly, protecting the cute one. I think that partially led to the decision he made, as he stood on the rooftop of the hospital with me on his shoulder. I wish he didn't make that decision. Master, don't you see yourself? Can't you understand, that the cute one isn't a "thing" to you anymore? I thought you're smarter than that… But you don't want to listen to any reason, do you? You've always been too stubborn. And now you will… Leone will never forgive me, will she?

* * *

Master hurt the cute one and left. Leone won't talk to me. She doesn't even want to look in my direction. I feel horrible about it. And I can't understand just how stupid my master could be. I had no idea that he would be such an idiot. He loves the cute one, and yet he does such a terrible thing… and now Leone won't talk to me. I feel guilty. And very lonely. I doubt she'll ever let me touch her feathers again.

* * *

The same-looking sister died today. Master killed her. I think Leone loathes me beyond the words, because the cute one cried, and was so sad and lost… I'm beginning to think my master is the ultimate idiot when it comes down to understanding his own feelings. He went on another job later, and needed my help. I could only bring myself to fight halfheartedly though. So I've ended up being hurt. As I sat, recovering, I saw Leone looking at me from the distance. Her gaze was filled with worry. But she didn't come any closer. Maybe it's for the best. Master will probably fight with the cute one again in the future, and it's better if Leone doesn't get involved with me again… I say all that, wishing she came over and comforted me. Maybe I'm the same fool like my master.

* * *

He's dying. The cute one's holding him and crying. And master finally speaks out the words he should've spoken many years ago… I feel sorry for them both. And I'm about to disappear as well. I have nobody to serve anymore. Leone… you've come to me? What is it you're saying? I can barely hear… your white feathers are so pretty… take care of the cute one for me, will you? For both my foolish master and me. Don't cry over me, Leone. You and the cute one are so much better when smiling. Too bad you can't anymore. Would you smile for me one last time though?


End file.
